Nightmares
by SukaiAndKyouTheChibiRulers
Summary: Sasuke has nightmares of his friends deaths as they happen. They all appear to be mysteriously murdered off, or are they? Who will help Sasuke cope when he finds out the truth, and will he reveal his true emotions to his brother, Itachi. SasukexItachi!


**Chapter One**

Disclaimer: I donot own Naruto. If I did it would be called Sasuke, and contain a hell of a lot of Uchicest.

**I'm hoping this will eventually be veryyyy long.. Chapter Two's already wrote. Will be uploading it soon!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was six am, on a Monday. Not any Monday, it was March 16th 2009. It wasn't just any Monday, a young blonde haired male stumbled down an alley right into a cloaked figure. His throat was cut from ear to ear, and he was stabbed repeatedly in the chest. Of course the boy died, not before seeing the blood red eyes of his killer as he took his final breath. "Goodbye Naruto." His killer had muttered before turning and disappearing down the end of the alley. This was obviously not a random killer.

About the same time the boy died, Sasuke Uchiha awoke from a restless slumber. His body covered in sweat. He mentally muttered, "Goodbye Naruto." He had witnessed the killing although to him it was merely just a nightmare about one of his closest friends. He'd tell Naruto the shocking dream next time he saw them.

'Six am, eh.' He yawned looking at his bedside clock. He knew he might aswell get up, the chances were he wouldn't get back to sleep he was to chewed up.

He took a long warm shower letting the water wash away all his fears. He was going to see Naruto this morning, he had to. He thought it was just a nightmare but he'd never felt so overwhelmed by a nightmare before. The visit would have to be a quick one, he was leaving home to go live with his big brother Itachi. His parents weren't exactly chuffed over the whole leaving home at sixteen to go stay with him, but they understood his wishes of wanting to go live in the other town. The college was much better over there and they knew he missed his brother so they had agreed to let him go, as long as he kept in contact. Which he would from time to time.

Sasuke tiptoed down the corridor to his parents room and tapped the door slightly. ' Mom, Dad. I'm going out. Won't be back late.' It was seven am they hadn't heard, they were still asleep. But atleast they couldn't say he hadn't told them.

Shutting the door quietly behind him, he stared out at the darkness. It wasn't light yet, and the town was still in a sleepy slumber. If he was quick enough he could probley get back without his parents knowing he ever went out.

He walked and walked. There was no public transport on. He was about twenty minutes from Naruto. Twenty fucking minutes, ages. He ran a bit looking about to see if anyone could see him run. He'd stop if he saw anyone.

Naruto was an orphan but he'd recently gone to live with Sakura's family. They were dating and the family thought it would be better for him to be brought up in a home, rather than living on noodles, as he does.

Sasuke approached the house and knocked on it. It was half eight, so the family would be up. He wouldn't be disturbing anyone. Sakura answered, tears running down her pale face. Her hair hadn't been brushed and the bubble gum colour was greasy and mattered.

'Ohhhhhh Sasukeeeeeeeeee.' She wailed grabbing on to him and pressing her head into him. His shirt immediately was drenched. 'Sasukeee. He'd dead. They- The police.' She stopped to cry, 'They found.' She let out a dramatic wail. 'Dead. My Nar-' She cried. 'utooo.' She hiccupped slightly.

'Shhh Sakura.' He hugged on to her. 'Everything will be okay. I'm sure it's a misunderstanding.'

'It's not. Sasuke. Oh god it's not. They want me to go identify the body. There-The police are sure it's his.'

Sasuke didn't know what to say or do. He wasn't good with emotion. He didn't know how comfort her either. 'I'm here for you.' He managed to mutter. 'I'll always be here for you. It's what Naruto would have wanted.'

She let out a slight little laugh and the started sobbing again. 'Sasuke. You're the best.'

'Sakura, how did he die?'

Her huge green eyes watered as she looked up at him. 'They-The police think.' She stopped and her eyes welled up again. 'That he was murdered. Sasuke. Murdered!!! But they haven't told us how yet!'

'Sakura.' Sakura's mum yelled from inside the house.

'I best go.' Sakura said softly. 'Your leaving today ain't you?'

'Ahha. I promise I'll keep in touch. I'm always here for you Sakura. If you ever need me, I swear just get in contact I'm an hour away. I'll be here as soon as possible.' Sasuke paused, and remembered she was going to identify the body, 'Sakura, I know it'll be upsetting for you to go see the body. I'll go. I'll identify it for you. When the police contact you, tell them to contact me and I'll go see him.'

Sakura smiled and squeezed Sasuke softly. 'Thank you. Sasuke you are a true friend.'

'Bye Sakura, I'll see you soon.'

They quickly hugged each other and Sakura went indoors.

* * *

Sasuke's parents packed him into the back of there car, and began there drive to Itachi's. Sasuke shifted uncomfortably in the back seat. He couldn't get Naruto out his head. He betted that Naruto had died from what he saw in his dream, he needed to see Naruto's face. Sasuke didn't do emotions, death didn't bother him. It was just the fact that he'd saw what had happened.

'Look Sasuke! Where 20 miles away, hasn't it gone so quick!' Sasuke's mom laughed from the front. She was a cheerful woman, and was trying to cheer him up. She knew about the death, so she was trying to do just that.

'Yeah mom. Sure has gone quick.' He muttered, staring out at the passing cars.

Sasuke's mum sighed. She hated it when Sasuke was like this, all moody and miserable, he'd only started getting this way since Itachi had left. She knew it was bet for her son to be with her older son.

Sasuke soon forgot about Naruto, and started getting excited about the fact he was going to see Itachi. He loved his brother so much it was unbearable, and he looked up to him so much.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ummmm.. I'm not sure about this lol. Oh well! Next Chapters up soon. ^^ x**


End file.
